Kreamy Kyle
Kreamy Kyle is a part of the cast on MilkyJTV. He is a member of the Cream Team and has appeared in numerous skits on the channel. He has since become a regular in MilkyJ films. Overview Kreamy Kyle first made his first appearance in "MilkyJ's Creamsmus Spectaculaire" which was released on December 24th, 2015. He appeared briefly playing a minor role of a prostitute walking past Milky Bear. Kyle was also a part of the "MilkyJ's Filthy New Years Party". His first 'real' appearance was on January 14th,2016 when "Milky Montana" was uploaded. The creamy story line must have hooked him in as he played one of the Milkboys in this succulent story. As of early 2016, he appears to have a more frequent roles in MilkyJ original films. He is seen often in MilkyJ Films wearing a hat and occasionally wearing a dank pair of shades. He claims that Milky Montana was his favourite video that the crew at MilkyJTV have filmed so far. ] Behind Closed Doors The word on the street is that Kyle has the power to charm many animals in MilkyJ's dank forest. Kyle is not a charmer of all animals in The dank forest but, perhaps he is a Legendary Milk snake Charmer. He is potentially the only one of his kind or at least the only one that we have discovered here at MilkyJTV. Milk snake charming is no easy task and this reassures you of Kreamy Kyle's skill in this field. He can actually charm the milk snakes into such a calm state in which they will ooze out the DANKEST, CREAMIEST, MILKIEST, and FILTHIEST shot of lactose in the world today. What he does with that lactose, we do not know but what we do know is that Milk snake charming is a skill that only few in the world can grasp and use. The Bottle Incident The bottle incident was an action that took place in "The Creamy Canada Day Special" on MilkyJTV. While cooking with Papa K (Kreamy Kyle), he introduces the ingredients that he is going to use to make his Kreamy Kyle Canada Day special drink. Throughout the process he gets to the point in which it is time to add the brew to the mix. He does not open the bottle via bottle opener, but instead tries the smash the top of the bottle off the concrete wall. After a couple failed attempts behind the scenes, he goes for a third try while putting more force into it and the bottle explodes. This was not planned at all. The original plan was to have the bottle break at the neck and pour the brew into the mix but instead the bottle broke and beer went everywhere. When the glass exploded, a shard cut Kyle's hand and his thumb was leaking pretty bad behind the scenes. They quickly cleaned it up and within a few minutes continued filming. They ended up improvising and used the clip of the bottle breaking in the final video. It added a comedic yet real effect. ]